Price Guides
Price Guides are fan-made recourses which players can optionally reference when determining prices for items they wish to sell or trade. It is advised and has been observed, that price guides have a high percentage of inaccuracies when it comes to determining the worth for certain items, and should be considered with a careful eye. Throughout YoWorld's history, there have been various instances of price guides. Currently, after the closure of YoRehab, YoWorld has no single dominating price guide to reference. The price at which a player decides to offer their items is entirely up to them. Big Viking Games, the developers of the game have openly stated that they currently hold no plans in place to design or create an official price guide source for the game due to the fact that it could be seen as a biased feature. Price Guides are completely optional for players to use. Players can name any price they want for an item that belongs to them. Operations and procedures Typically, the average price guide hosts a channel of official agents or representatives, who are tasked with visiting sales, auctions, observing the auction house, and monitoring other facets that may affect the YoEconomy. They use these data then to determine the worth and value of the item. Usually, most of their data come from agent or representative based observations, and not of any official game or developer statistics or sources. Some things agents may consider are: *Player Hosted Sales *Player Hosted Auctions *The Official Auction House *Sale and Trading Pages on Social Media *Sale and Trading Threads on YoWorld's Official Forums Other non-observable factors, may include the supply or amount of the item available in the game versus its demand (supply and demand). In most instances, it is solely based on the experiences agents and price guide representatives have while conducting their research. There is currently no official way to determine how many instances (or number) of a particular item or asset is available within the game. While the supply of certain items have been openly stated in special releases, such as limited quantity sales hosted by the developers and special event items like the official Yoscar Trophy Awards items, these numbers are not always available, so most of the time these particular observations are made on suppositional judgment on the agent or representative's part. Price Jacking The popular Price Guides are often blamed by players for controlling prices by intentionally increasing the price of a certain item to create a false demand for that item, as well as using their influence to manipulate the YoEconomy to their wills. The YoRehab Price Guide was most criticized for doing this through their 'Hot Items' section. See: Price Jackers. Trivia *Currently, the YoWorld Wiki holds a copy of one of the very first price guides, of a price guide from 2009, this historic piece of documentation still has some suggested prices from that time period! Please feel free to give it a look here. Category:Game Information